


Neon Skies and Good Company

by Ace_Valentin_21



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Drinking, Drunk Tony, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Steve Rogers Is A Gentleman, Tony Stark Has A Heart, night out, too tired to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Valentin_21/pseuds/Ace_Valentin_21
Summary: The Avengers have a night out. Tony gets drunk off his ass. There’s really not much else to say.





	Neon Skies and Good Company

“I had no idea you were such a lightweight.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh at Tony, who was swivelling idly on the bar stool next to him.

“M’not,” Tony mumbled, not looking Steve in the eye.

“Really? Two drinks in and you’re practically groping me. I beg to differ.” Tony shrugged keeping his eyes trained where they were before - on Steve’s muscular torso, barely covered by a too-tight shirt.

“Aren’t I always groping you?” Tony asked innocently, trailing a hand down Steve’s stomach. 

Steve ran a hand through his hair, distracted and a little flustered. “Yeah, but you’re usually more... subtle about it.”

They were at a bar downtown celebrating a big win - they’d landed a serious hit on the Ten Rings, and had dismantle a whole branch of the operation in a few weeks. Bets were being placed as to how long it would be until Wanda and Natasha, who had voluntarily masqueraded as a couple throughout the operation, finally kissed. Some of the others were already playing college-party games, but most of them had the good sense to get properly wasted first. 

Bucky was watching them from a few seats away, snickering into his drink. Steve knew it amused him to no end to watch the two of them, and to him, drunk Tony was the best Tony.

Steve didn’t entirely disagree. 

He turned to the bartender to order another drink when he felt a familiar hand running up his spine. 

“Can you go two seconds without touching me?” Steve swivelled back around to grin at Tony, who was sliding his hands under Steve’s shirt with absolutely no shame. 

Tony looked up at him, raising an eyebrow quizzically. “Do you want me to stop?”

Steve sighed. “No, not really,” he admitted truthfully. Tony laughed, triumphant, and dragged one of his hands up to Steve’s chest. 

“You’re a scientific miracle, Steve. I don’t know how pecs this perfect are even possible,” he wondered aloud. “How could you expect me to keep my hands off you?”

Steve was pretty sure that they could see Bucky’s eye roll from the International Space Station. 

— — — 

“Never have I ever... locked someone in a broom closet after sex,” Clint said, leaning back against the wall.

Tony drank, accompanied by Natasha.

“Mission,” she justified simply.

“It was terrible sex - waste of my time!” Tony crossed his arms indignantly, daring anyone to challenge him.

“Hey, nobody’s judging you. Except Sam. Sam’s judging you, but the rest of us aren’t,” Clint reasoned, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. Tony huffed.

Tony had already drunk three times during the game, and they had only asked five questions. Was there anything he hadn’t done?

“Thor, you’re up.”

The thunder god looked excited at the prospect of asking a question. He had seemed to be in a semi-permanent state of euphoria for most of the time Steve had known him - with the exception of when his brother tried to kill him, and subsequently killed himself.

Never have I ever... exploding something for the sake of explosions.”

Steve thought for a moment, then drank, as did Bruce, Bucky and Natasha . Tony, surprisingly enough, didn’t. Clint looks at him skeptically.

“It’s always for science, buddy. Always for science,” Tony comments. Steve was guilty due to an incident during his downtime in the army. He and Bucky has found a stash of experimental grenades and decided to, well, test them out.

It was Sam’s turn. “Never have I ever, uh, given another Avenger a lap dance.” Steve snorts into the back of his hand. He knew first hand that at least one team member was guilty of that.

Tony sighed, and drank.

— — —

Steve didn’t know how or when Tony got on his lap, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. 

“So tell me, handsome, you come here often?” Tony had a sultry look on his face, and he was straddling Steve’s lap on the bar stool. He’d had six drinks, and he seemed to be under the impression that Steve was a stranger at the bar.

He was chatting Steve up. 

They’d been together for _three years._

“No, not really. This is sort of a one time thing,” Steve replied, blushing furiously. Tony had his arms slung around Steve’s neck, and was whispering in his ear.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you came, huh?” Steve could hear the seductiveness dripping from Tony’s voice - _damn, he really wants to get in my pants_ , Steve thought. He was half impressed at Tony’s dedication. The other half was embarrassment.

“Tony, I’m your boyfriend. We’re dating, and we’ve been doing so do a long time,” Steve points out, raising his eyebrows at the other man. Tony looked confused for a moment, then his face cleared and he laughed quietly. 

“Yeah, of course. I was just... you look so gorgeous tonight, Steve, I can’t resist you...” Tony was practically purring, and Steve shot a look at Bucky, who was watching from behind a glass of whiskey.  
He surreptitiously pulled his phone out from his back pocket, shooting Bucky a text: _You planning on helping?_

Bucky checked his phone and grinned, looking up at Steve and winking as he texted in reply: _You’re on your own now, pal._

No reinforcements then - oh, god.

Tony was starting to grind against Steve, rolling his hips slightly. The friction felt good, but this was an obvious proposition. Tony couldn’t have been less subtle if he tried.

“Tony, seriously, I appreciate the compliment and I would love to take you to bed, but you’re drunk. You’re completely drunk and you can’t consent, so we’re not having sex,” Steve reasoned, pushing Tony away a little.

Tony pouted up at him, cocking his head like a kicked puppy. He reached for Steve’s collar and wrapped his hands around the neck of his shirt. “But I-“

“No buts. I’m sorry, Tony, but I won’t let you.” Steve glares at Bucky. The situation was desperate, and he really didn’t enjoy refusing Tony, so he needed support. Buck sighed into his drink, then stood and made his way around to them, coming from the opposite end of the bar counter.

“Look, Stark, if you screw Steve and get drunk, you won’t be able to think or walk tomorrow, and you don’t want that,” Bucky said, exasperated, as he forcibly lifted Tony off of Steve’s lap. 

Tony struggled a little, but mostly went quietly, looking sulky. “Well, then I could just suck his-“

“Good captain!” Thor yelled from across the room. He turned to see Thor, red faced and holding a flagon of Asgardian mead (where he kept getting the stuff, Steve had no idea), and obviously drunk.

“Your shirt suits you! It gives the rest of us an excellent view of, well, everything!” Raucous laughter followed, and Steve could easily hazard a guess that he would have to be the designated driver that night. 

Tony didn’t seem to find the comment so funny. 

“Hey, that’s my boyfriend you’re catcalling at,” he shouted, storming across the bar to stand toe-to-toe with Thor. Some of the other patrons were watching, but he didn’t seem to care.

Steve had to laugh. Tony was about average height, but next to Thor he looked like a child - a very angry child who wanted to beat up the god of thunder for making a joking pass at his man.

Steve buried his head in his hands. Bucky patted his back sympathetically. He kept his eyes on the confrontation.  
He wouldn’t miss this for the world.

— — —

Steve stared down at the other man in shock.

_Note to self: it takes about eight drinks to make Anthony Edward Stark cry._

Tony was clasping the sides of Steve’s face and sobbing into his shoulder. Steve traced a hand up and down his back, soothing. He put his other hand under Tony’s chin and forced him to look up at him. “Why are you crying?”

A few minutes before, they had been slow-dancing to a song on the loudspeaker and the pair were gazing into each other’s eyes, and all of a sudden, Tony had dissolved into tears.

Tony sniffled for a moment, looking up at Steve with wide, puffy eyes. “You’re just... you’re too beautiful, Steve, your eyes are so blue they don’t even look real, and I... I don’t deserve you, you’re so gorgeous and- and-“ Tony cut off as he broke down into a new wave of tears.

Steve heard a sudden explosion of noise behind them, and spun around slowly, keeping Tony pressed against his chest. Wanda and Natasha were having a full-on makeout session to the side of the bar, and money was changing hands; Clint whooped as he waved the fistfuls of cash he’d won from Sam and Bruce. Vision, being by far the most intelligent person present - except maybe the wasted, sobbing man in his arms - had abstained from betting.

Steve smiled softly as he looked down at Tony. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

— — — 

Steve walked into the bedroom with a glass of water and a tentative smile. As he lay back down on the bed, he placed the glass on Tony’s chest of drawers. Tony whined as Steve went to lie down on his back, and he laughed; he knew Tony would want affection - he just liked hearing him say so.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Tony’s chest, pulling him close so the other man was nestled in the curve of his body. Steve could feel the arc reactor humming under his fingertips. 

Tony made a small noise of contentment as Steve pressed a kiss the the back of his neck, his ear, the side of his face. Steve nuzzled his head into the crook of Tony’s neck. 

Tony was going to be an absolute asshole in the morning. Steve didn’t mind.


End file.
